


Etherian Biology Lesson

by WritingCrow



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, F/M, Oral Sex, Pegging, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:00:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24768913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingCrow/pseuds/WritingCrow
Summary: Situated between chapters 9 and 10 ofCommunity Service, Hordak gets a bit of a lesson on how to please his Princess and Entrapta learns some interesting things about him...
Relationships: Entrapta & Hordak (She-Ra), Entrapta/Hordak (She-Ra)
Comments: 28
Kudos: 227
Collections: Beast Island Saga





	1. Chapter 1

It was an unbearably hot day on Beast Island.

Hordak had told the rest of the Islanders to take a break from construction work as it had exceeded the temperature at which they could exert themselves without risking heatstroke.

Capra and Sizzle had continued working however, stating that they were glad it had finally ‘warmed up’.

Hordak was a little surprised as he had expected them to jump at the opportunity for a day off but was very impressed by their work ethic, reassessing his initial judgement of the two wastelanders.

Hordak himself was not bothered by heatwave, among its other functions Entrapta’s exoskeleton did an excellent job of maintaining his body temperature.

However it had other, unforeseen impacts on his productivity.

Entrapta had stripped off her overalls and her halter top, down to the bike shorts she wore beneath them and a tube top.

She had also recently found an old First Ones auto-minstrel and had insisted on blasting the music stored inside it while they worked.

Hodak didn’t particularly like the music, it was all heavy beats and synthesized electronic melodies, but Entrapta loved it, dancing along to the beat as she worked.

He had always considered himself above the simple feelings of lust and passion that so often drove Etherians, but the sight of Entrapta’s behind, shaking back and forth as she bounced around, was apparently proving far more interesting than his work.

No matter how hard he attempted to focus, his eyes kept sliding over to her.

Eventually he gave up and just tried his best to be subtle about ogling her, but eventually she caught him staring.

He immediately turned back to the circuits he was working on, but Entrapta had already zoomed over to him, peering at him closely.

“I haven’t seen you make that ‘face’ before!” She said, leaning in close.

Hordak reached up to touch his ears, they were slightly tilted up, but folded back almost flat against his head.

“And your eyes are looking a bit pale, almost pink!” Entrapta boosted herself up with her hair, moving in even closer.

“Are you feeling alright? Are you overheating? I can check your armor if it’s not working properly.”

Hordak struggled to try and collect himself as Entrapta loomed over him, suddenly incredibly aware of how much her top was straining to contain her chest. The fabric slipping down slightly as she leaned closer.

“I’m fiNE” Hordak squeaked, his voice cracking most embarrassingly.

He actually was starting to feel a little overheated, the little fans in the back of his armor audibly increasing in speed as his hearts pounded.

“Are you sure?” Entrapta slipped off her glove and touched his forehead.

Hordak immediately leant into her touch. He wanted her to run her fingers through his hair, to press her body to his.

It was exceedingly frustrating.

His head was filled with salacious images, memories of them lying together, of Entrapta’s soft lips.

Part of him told himself to just shake it off, to lock such useless emotions away and get back to work.

It felt greedy and selfish to want her so badly, so possessivly.

It was such a strong urge there was no way it could be healthy.

But part of him urged him to give in.

“Actually… I was thinking.” Hordak attempted to sound casual, but he was aware of how shaky his breaths were, and how much blood had suddenly rushed to his ears and cheeks. “We have conducted some experiments on my physical reactions… It only seems fair that I should also… know what… You find enjoyable.” He struggled to get the words out, they were so awfully needy.

“That sounds like an excellent idea!” Entrapta immediately pushed aside what he had been working on, hopping up on the bench in front of him and kicking off her boots.

“H-here?” Hordak stammered, glancing around them.

“Well, if you’re going to be experimenting~” Entrapta drew the last word out into its syllables, her hair reaching out to caress some of the half-finished machinery around them.

Hordak gulped. He had asked the other Islanders for privacy while they were working, they had kept finding excuses to come in and try and get a peek at the ‘new weapon’ they were working on.

And almost everyone should be resting, Imp was off somewhere, probably napping with Rogelio, but it wasn’t like the large tent had a lock on its ‘door’.

Entrapta smiled at him cheekily, biting her lip as she reached out to grip the front of his tank top, pulling him closer.

The last of his resolve shattered and he grabbed her hips. Moving in to kiss her deeply.

“You’re getting good at that.” Entrapta panted happily as they broke apart.

“Kissing can feel good in other places too.” Entrapta tilted her head to the side slightly, her hair wrapping around Hordaks waist. “Like the neck.”

Hordak didn’t need any further urging, pressing his lips to her neck.

She tasted like sweat, her skin soft and smooth.

He could feel her breath, her pulse.

Her smell filled his head almost immediately, smothering the last of his logical thoughts.

He covered her neck in kisses, sucking softly, an almost primal urge making him grab her tighter, pressing their bodies together.

His teeth scraped her skin gently, making her shiver slightly. Without thinking he bit down lightly, his claws digging into her hips.

Hordak pulled back immediately as Entrapta let out a little squeak of pain, panic cutting through the haze of lust.

“I’m sorry!” He said quickly. He tried to move away but her hair was holding him tight.

“Sss Kay’” Entrapta mumbled, her eyes unfocused.

“You can do that again…” She looked up at Hordak with a soft, slightly dizzy expression on her face. “Just, not too hard.”

Hordak could see the light ring of little red dots on her neck, he expected to feel horrified about hurting her, but something else stirred deep in him.

He wanted to cover her in marks, to make sure everyone knew that she was his.

Entrapta wrapped her legs around his waist, grinding their hips together as she grasped his hair, tight enough to make him gasp, moving his lips back to her neck.

Hordak shivered as she ran her fingers through his hair, tugging softly as he kissed and nipped his way up her neck.

He felt her shuffle against him slightly, fabric moving against him as she pulled down her top, unclipping her bra and letting it fall to the ground.

“Breasts are good too.” Entrapta breathed heavily, grabbing his hand and moving it to cup her breast. “Just no biting, and no claws.”

Hordak moved down her neck, kissing her collarbones.

He had never understood the obsession some males seemed to have with breasts.

He had often overhead soldiers in the Horde discussing them in crude details.

Entrapta’s were certainly quite large, especially for her size. They were very soft, and they felt very nice.

He stroked his thumb over her nipple and the little shiver that ran through Entraptas body made him start to understand the appeal slightly.

“Those are-” Entrapta moaned as Hordak circled her nipple gently with his thumb, moving down to give the other one an experimental lick. “Etherians have-’ she let out another loud squeak as he kissed her breast, resisting the urge to bite. “Just keep doing that!”

Entrapta reached down to wiggle out of her shorts, one hand still gripping his hair tightly.

A smell reached Hordak’s sensitive nose immediately, it was like a stronger version of her normal scent, even more maddening.

Hordak could feel his body reacting in a completely alien manner, an uncomfortable tightness forming in his crotch, a strange feeling of prickling sensation as his head was filled with an unbearable urge to do… Something.

He dropped to his knees, his head between her legs.

It was a degrading position to be sure, but it felt so deliciously right, to be completely at her mercy, the slight twinges of pain as she tugged at his hair, fondling him roughly.

“Now, thighs are similar to the neck, in sensitivity.” Entrapta struggled to catch her breath, trying to give him some instruction instead of just wrapping her legs around his head.

Hordak gripped her hips tightly, his claws digging into her soft flesh as he pressed his lips to her thighs, noting her soft moan with extreme satisfaction.

The skin of her thighs felt slightly thicker than her neck and he gave an experimental bite, his sharp teeth drawing a pinprick of blood.

Entrapta let out another loud moan, squeezing her thighs together, her hips bucking involuntarily.

“Keep going!” Entrapta squeaked, tugging on his hair gently, pulling him up her thigh.

Hordak moved his lips slowly closer to her crotch, leaving a little trail of kisses and bites.

She caught her breath as he reached her vulva, letting out a delightful whine as he skipped over to her other thigh.

“Hordak” she whined desperately. “You can move on to the next… area of study.”

Hordak took his time, the range of noises and little twitches Entrapta was making were very fascinating and he was quite enjoying himself, not feeling any need to rush things.

He continued to slowly tease her until she lost patience completely, wrapping her legs around him and pulling his lips to her slit, almost smothering him.

Her hair was slightly coarser than the hair on her head, but as he extended his tongue he felt the smooth, slick surface beneath it.

 _“Good Boy”_ Entrapta moaned in relief.

Hordak felt his ears flick up, his hearts racing slightly as the pressure in his own crotch built.

He liked that. He wanted to be a good boy, to make her happy.

“Now just,” Entraptas breathing was ragged as she tried to stay focused. “Find the little lump.”

Hordak ran his tongue along her slit slowly, tasting the thick liquid that was now soaking her nether regions, feeling her entrance before his tongue rested on the little fleshy nub above it.

“That’s called the clit,” Entraptas thighs were shivering, squeezing him tighter. “It’s very important… Use the flat of your tongue and slowly-” Entrapta cut herself off with a moan as Hordak followed her instructions, slowly and firmly licking her clit, flicking it lightly with the tip of his tongue before making another pass.

Entrapta was having trouble speaking, but Hordak could tell he was doing the right thing from the way her muscles tensed.

He experimented, making little circles, flicking his tongue over her slower and then faster.

“Don’t stop” She managed to gasp out, gripping him even tighter, her hips twitching and bucking.

Luckily Hordak could hold his breath for a _very_ long time.

He intensified his efforts as Entrapta lost control of her voice completely, her moans and squeaks reaching a crescendo as she doubled over. Sending a little spike of pain down Hordaks spine as she pulled his hair.

Hordak heard the sound of screeching metal as her hair tore a chunk off the workbench and he was momentarily glad that it was just her hands that were dripping him so tightly.

“S-stop” Entrapta gasped shakily, pushing Hordaks head away slightly.

Hordak pulled back immediately, looking up at her with concern. “Are you alright?” He asked, panting heavily.

“Good. Very good.” Entrapta moaned, flopping back on the bench. “Just sensitive, afterwards.”

Hordak still felt somehow pent up, coils of tension inside his body making him shiver slightly.

His crotch felt almost painfully sensitive, and somehow awkward, like his skirt was sticking to him.

He looked down in horror to see something poking up under his skirt, a damp patch spreading around it.

“Ack!” He let out a strangled squawk, jumping back from the bench.

“Hordak?” Entrapta sat up, looking at him in confusion.

“It's okay!” Hordaks face flushed brightly as he tried to cover himself, but pushing down on the protrusion only intensified the confusion sensation. “I appear to be malfunctioning.” He mumbled shamefully.

Entraptas eyes went wide and she hopped off the bench, moving over to him. “That is an entirely appropriate reaction!”

She looked up at him with the same gleeful look she made when she was about to disassemble some new curiosity. “You are in fact, functioning quite perfectly.”

Hordak took a step backwards. “I should probably… Go, and do something.”

Entraptas hair curled around to stop him. “I believe I can take care of this.” She winked up at him, her eyes sparkling deviously.

“With your permission of course.”

Hordak felt incredibly embarrassed. But that needy urge was still burning inside him and the slight shift of fabric as he moved was enough to make his legs weak.

Whatever she was going to do he _really_ wanted her to do it.

“I- ah… Yes.” Hordak nodded quickly.

Hordak let out an undignified squeak as Entrapta pulled his skirt aside, the thigh high slits making it easy.

He had never put any thought to considering his species' reproductive organs. Logically they must have reproduced sexually in the distant past. But they had since been refined into the perfect organism they were now, with exactly what they needed and nothing more.

But a long, thick appendage had sprouted from the crease in his usually smooth crotch.

It had the same smoky swirls of colour as the rest of his skin and seemed to be covered in tiny, backwards facing fleshy nubs.

“Fascinating~” Entrapta cooed, running a finger lightly down his shaft, Hordaks knees shaking at the touch.

“Our anatomy actually seems quite compatible!” Entrapta said excitedly, touching one of the little spikes and finding it soft, before gripping the base softly.

She leant in and licked the tip of his cock before taking it in her mouth.

Hordak legs almost gave way, a trilling chirp escaping his lips as he clutched at Entraptas hair, not sure if he should push her away or pull her closer.

It was the most intense physical sensation he had ever felt before. Nothing was supposed to make him feel so good, so completely pleasurable and unnecessary.

There was absolutely no way he deserved this.

He felt Entrapta’s tongue sliding over the head of his cock as she took more of him in her mouth, sparks flashing behind his eyes, it felt like all of his nerves were firing at once.

Entrapta pulled back, her breathing heavy as she looked up at him. “Do you want to try sex?”

Hordak couldn’t speak, he felt so raw, so exposed. The sensation seemed so close to pain he almost couldn’t tell the difference.

He just nodded instead. Right now he would do anything she asked him to.

Entrapta grabbed his hand and led him over a clear area in the centre of the lab, wiggling out of the top that was still around her waist as she went.

“Should I remove-” Hordak started to speak but Entrapa pressed a lock of her hair to his lips, shushing him.

“The exoskeleton stays on.”

She laid down, her hair gently guiding him closer by his hips.

“Just go slow okay?” Entrapta looked up at him eagerly. “And put your weight on your arms.” She giggled. “Try not to squash me.”

Hordak looked down at her, trying to steady his breathing.

She had never seemed so tiny to him before, so small and delicate.

He suddenly felt afraid, what if he hurt her?

His body was so large, so sharp. Not intended for such tender contact.

A pit formed in his stomach and anxiety began to rise in his chest.

His dreams started to flash through his head, images of Entrapta lying injured on the ground.

Of his own hands striking her down, his vision a haze of green.

“I-... I’m sorry.” Hordak gasped, squeezing his eyes shut. “I can’t.”

He felt Entrapta’s arms around him immediately, a lock of her hair rubbing his back softly.

“Hey, it’s okay.” She said soothingly, running her fingers gently through his hair. “It’s okay, you don’t have to do anything you don’t want to.”

Hordak could feel a lump rising in his throat. “I just- I can’t hurt you.” He lent into her comforting touch.

It felt like all the fire and tension inside him had suddenly disappeared, replaced with a wave of guilt and shame.

“You aren’t going to hurt me.” Entrapta said firmly. “If being on top isn’t for you we can try something else.”

“Not right now of course.” She added quickly. “There’s no rush, we have plenty of time.”

Hordak was silent.

“You still did a very good job.” Entrapta kissed his cheek softly. “Especially for your first attempt.”

Hordak felt frustrated at himself at how much better that little comment made him feel.

He was so utterly devoted to her, so desperate to please her.

Then why did he have to fail at a task that common beasts performed without a thought?

Entrapta wrapped one of Hordak’s discarded capes around her before poking her head out of the lab and looking around.

“Come on.” She said, gently taking his hand and quickly leading him to their tent, guiding him into bed and hopping in next to him.

She curled up against his back, wrapping her arms around him.

Hordak still felt like a failure, but this was exactly what he needed.

Just, to be held. To rest.

“I love you.” Entrapta whispered softly in his ear.

Hordak let out a soft, trilling chirp. Kissing Entraptas hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 to follow <3.
> 
> Also, I googled 'Bat Penis' for this and BOY are those some images I'm never going to forget.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hordak gets Pegged within an inch of his life <3

Things mostly went back to normal for the next few days.

Hordak was able to focus on his work again, though he did notice Entrapta being slightly more physically affectionate than usual.

Just little casual touches as they passed. Kisses on the cheek when he passed her a tool.

He tried to respond in kind but felt terribly awkward, never sure where to put his hands or what he should say.

Entrapta didn’t seem to mind though, accepting all his clumsy attempts at affection happily.

The only odd thing was that Entrapta would occasionally disappear for a little while to work on a ‘special project’.

Hordak didn’t question her further about it, trusting that she would reveal her mysterious behaviour when she was ready.

It was the end of a long day when she finally presented her work to him.

Hordak had just finished cleaning himself up and was preparing to head to dinner when Entrapta bounced over to him with a spring in her step and a particularly devious expression on her face.

“Tah da!” She exclaimed, holding up an unusual device.

It had a small harness attached to it and appeared to be a replica of his (he felt embarrassed just thinking about it) penis, made of some kind of silicon or rubber and coloured bright pink.

“What… is that?” Hordak asked slowly, his ears blushing as he regarded the object.

“It’s for you!” Entrapta stated proudly.

Hordak was confused.

Was he to wear it? Did Entrapta think their attempts at intimacy would work better with a prosthesis?

Then a sudden moment of panic gripped him, did Etherian Males normally have two penises? Was he missing one??

“You see~” Entrapta was blushing a little as well as she spoke, her hair curling up in a slightly frizzy manner. “Etherian males have an internal structure called the prostate, which can be very pleasurable when stimulated anally. And I thought since more of your anatomy is internal the effect could potentially be even stronger!”

The gears turned in Hordaks head.

“Oh.” Hordaks face flushed even brighter as he understood. “I see.”

“I mean, we don’t have to.” Entrapta said quickly. “I just thought-”

Hordak cleared his throat, standing up straight and attempting to maintain as much of his dignity as possible. “That sounds like an interesting experiment. Regardless of the results I’m sure it will be… Enlightening.”

Internally his mind was racing. So far, everything Entrapta had done to him had been incredibly enjoyable, and despite his attempts to refocus on work the desire to do it again had never completely left him.

Entrapta’s eyes sparkled as she let out a squeal of joy, jumping in the air with excitement.

What followed was a whirlwind of hair, lifting him up and sitting him on the workbench, holding his wrists above his head.

Entrapta had somehow dove out of her clothes in a couple of seconds, already between his legs, flipping his skirt out of the way.

“Now if anything feels uncomfortable, just let me know.” Entrapta regarded his crotch curiously, it was mostly smooth, aside from the opening of his sheath. “Oh, and if you feel overwhelmed or anxious and need everything to stop immediately, just say… Pooka!”

“Pooka?” Hordak asked nervously.

“It’s a word you wouldn’t normally say, plus, if there was a Pooka in the lab that would also be a good reason to stop!” Entrapta reached out to touch his crotch lightly.

There wasn’t much sensation, but it didn’t feel unpleasant.

Though Hordak was already starting to feel a little bit of tightness building inside him.

Entrapta hadn’t let go of his wrists and there was something a little… Exciting? About the compromising position he was stuck in.

Hordak gasped as Entrapta ran a finger down his opening, sliding the tip of her finger inside him.

He tried to close his legs instinctively but Entrapta’s hair whipped around his thighs, pulling them apart.

“Is that painful?” Entrapta asked, withdrawing her touch.

“Your fingers are a little cold…” Hordak replied bashfully.

“Oh, sorry!” Entrapta grinned up at him, putting her fingers in her mouth and sucking them before leaning in to breathe on his slit, sliding two of her fingers in smoothly.

Hordak let out a little whimper as he felt her touching the head of his cock. It somehow felt even more sensitive this way.

His hips wanted to buck forwards into her touch but he couldn’t move an inch against her hair.

He always forgot just how much strength was stored in those soft, pink fibres.

Entrapta didn’t seem small as he looked down on her now, glancing up at him with a devilish grin as she slid her fingers in and out of him.

After what felt like an agonisingly long time his cock finally slid forwards out of its sheath, Hordak sighing in relief as some of the tension inside him was released.

“There you are!” Entrapa cooed happily. Glancing up at Hordak before licking her lips and taking the tip of his cock in her mouth.

The hair around his thighs lifted him up slightly off the bench, allowing Entrapta to slip her hand under him,something cold and slick on her fingers as she felt her way to his ass.

It felt a little uncomfortable at first as she gently slipped a finger inside him, an odd sort of pressure. But the sensation of her lips moving up and down along his cock was enough to stop him from tensing up, and once she started to slide her finger in and out he practically felt like he was melting.

Assailed on all sides by pleasure, his head was spinning, his vision taking on a slightly pink tint as his eyes glowed slightly.

All he could do was struggle weakly against her hair, letting out little whimpers and moans as she started moving faster.

Entrapta didn’t rush him, giving him time to relax and accommodate her before adding a second finger.

Hordak felt a sudden rush of building pressure as she pushed deeper inside him, hitting something that sent a lightning bolt through his spine, his head suddenly filled with a delicious haze of pleasure.

“Oh!” Entrapta coughed slightly, releasing his cock and grabbing her recorder with her hair. “Ejaculate is quite sweet! Almost fruity!”

Hordak felt like he might catch fire, his face was blushing so brightly, a mix of shame and satisfaction fogging his head.

“I’m so-” Hordak started to speak but Entrapta pulled him down to kiss him deeply, a trace of something sweet on her lips.

“You’re being a very _very_ good boy.” She whispered softly, a slightly giddy, eager look on her face. “How are you feeling?”

“Good.” Hordak said quickly. “Very good.”

“Do you want to keep going?”

Hordak nodded as quickly as possible. He was past the point of dignity now, and he so desperately wanted Entrapta to continue.

Entrapta lifted him up and gently turned him around, bending him over the bench.

“Lubricant applied!” she cried out, embarrassingly loudly. Reminding Hordak that there was only a thin layer of fabric separating them from the rest of the camp.

Hopefully everyone was still at dinner.

“Are you ready?” She asked more quietly, gripping his hips.

“You may proceed.” Hordak bit down on her lip nervously, his breath catching as he felt Entrapta’s strapon brush his thighs, lining herself up with him.

He let out a startled chirp as Entrapta eased herself inside him, gently stretching him out.

Had it gotten bigger? It didn’t look very big before, but it certainly felt it now.

He squirmed as she kept going, the little bumps making him twitch and shudder as they slipped inside him.

He kept thinking it had to be all in but it just seemed to keep going and going until he finally felt Entrapta’s hips press against his.

“How are you doing?” Entrapta asked, stroking his hips gently.

Hordak made an indecipherable chirp, weakly giving Entrapta a thumbs up.

“Excellent!” Entrapta cried out, grabbing his hips tightly and pulling back, almost all the way out of him.

Hordak trilled loudly, trying to bite down on the noises but completely unable to control himself, his back arching as Entrapta thrust into him, slapping their hips together.

Emtrapta started to move steadily, Hordak digging his claws into the workbench as fresh waves of pleasure crashed through him with every thrust.

Dimly, he noticed Entraptas hair grabbing her tablet and bringing it around in front of him, recording him.

“Entrapta!” He gasped, trying not to look at the image of his own face.

“What?” Entrapta whined. “I can’t see your face from back here, and you look so cute!”

“This-” Hordak panted heavily. “This is absolutely not to be shared!”

He couldn’t help but catch sight of himself, his eyes bright pink, his face flushed, his mouth hanging open with his tongue lolling out.

He had to admit it was quite a sight, to see himself so completely helpless and giving in to pleasure.

His whole life he had been so focused on his goals, on projecting strength, power. All to serve what he thought was his only purpose for existing.

But that sloppy mess looking back at him didn’t care about anything like that, they just wanted Entrapta to fuck them until they turned into mush, completly focused on their own pleasure.

It was so deliciously deviant.

Right now he almost wouldn’t care if somebody did walk in on them, as long as Entrapta kept going.

He had lost control of himself completely, bucking his hips back into Entrapta’s, urging her to go faster and harder.

He felt Entraptas hair wrapping around him, giving herself extra leverage as she changed her angle slightly, pounding straight down into that little sweet spot that sent lightning through his veins.

Hordak felt himself go limp, little tremors running through his body with each new release that built up and then crashed down inside him.

Entrapta kept going until Hordak finally moaned for her to stop, the sensitivity growing so great he couldn’t take it any longer, his brain feeling completely fried.

“Good?” Entrapta panted, collapsing down on the bench next to him.

“Mmmmmuuuhhhh.” Hordak moaned, aftershocks still rippling through his body, rolling over to rest his head in Entrapta’s lap.

She was drenched in sweat, they both were he realised, the lab filled with the thick musk of sex and exertion.

“Was the experiment satisfactory?” Entrapta ran her fingers gently through his hair, her fingers still a little sticky with lube.

Hordak wanted to sing her praises to the heavens, but as his body still seemed to have the consistency of jelly he had to settle for nodding slowly and making an enthusiastic chirp.

“I thought it was…” Entrapta breathed heavily. “Very enjoyable. I’ve never heard you make so many noises!”

Hordak made another vague moan. He didn’t even realise he was capable of making half of them, let alone of feeling what he felt right now.

“All recorded for posterity!” Entrapta lifted up her tablet triumphantly.

Hordak reached for the tablet weakly, pretending to grab for it and making her giggle as she held it out of reach.

He didn’t mind at all, as long as she didn’t share her ‘findings’. He rather felt like he might enjoy reviewing that recording himself.

“Strictly private viewing only.” Entrapta stroked his hair softly. “I promise.”

Hordak trilled happily, the noise welling up from deep inside him.

He hoped there would be food left later, because it didn’t seem like his legs were going to be working again any time soon.

He was also going to need a change of clothes as he had made a rather large mess all over himself and the workbench.

But for now, none of that bothered either of them, fully content to just cuddle together in a sweaty pile, basking in the afterglow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember kids! It's always a lot bigger once it's in your ass! Choose your toys responsibly.
> 
> Also, Lonnie was standing guard outside making sure no one walked in on them. With ear plugs.
> 
> She has her sister's (step-mom's?) back. Plus she needs Entrapta to make lube for her.


End file.
